


Ill-Fitting

by orphan_account



Series: Skin Deep [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Gore, On-screen Death, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an accident on Trowa's part. But the human didn't need to be so rude about it.</p>
<p>Duo's sneakers would never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ill-Fitting

It was an accident. Trowa had been trailing behind his human again, who in turn was trailing behind a possessed human leaving a rather bloody mess. From what he understood, the humans had a system for getting rid of creatures that threatened the rest of their kind, especially those that didn’t know they were threatened.

That concept didn’t sit well with Trowa. Why wouldn’t they know? The arrogance of humans is what made them such prime targets for creatures to attack, because most of them were defenseless. What better prey could a hungry monster ask for?

Trowa had been so lost in thought that he hadn’t noticed his human stopping, nor did he see the half-crazed abomination turning to attack. He did feel the heel connect with his small cat-like body, the human tripping over him and sending him to the ground, the lumbering, starving beast pouncing on him. Trowa didn’t have enough time to consider the consequences, lunging for the creature’s throat.

It howled, the roar echoing off the alley walls, but it let go of the human to turn toward Trowa, who was quickly shedding his skin, power pouring off of his body in waves enough to force the human to shield his eyes. With his teeth still latched into the rotting flesh, he pushed his hands into the creature’s chest, his magic shredding through his muscle and ripping the skin from his body, sliced neatly down the front of his chest. Trowa turned, his power soaking into the raw skin, and it formed over his own form, molding and mending and sealing the sliced flesh together into a seamless suit. An ill-fitted suit, as he had been crude in his gathering, had not taken the time to properly treat the skin as he should have.

But he didn’t plan on wearing it long. He pushed himself away from the human, a mass of bones, organs, and mutilated muscle draped over him, wide purple eyes staring at him with a glowing inner light. Dark magic writhed around his human, and Trowa moaned low in his throat, head tipping back. Now that the creature’s magic had been cleansed, the skin he was wearing could be considered human again, and the sensations coursing through him were _phenomenal_.

“What _are_ you?” his human asked, voice rough, angry. Trowa frowned, not liking this. He’d saved this human’s life, he should be praising him, not threatening. Trowa rose to his feet, wobbling slightly as his muscles tried to convert to the movement of his new body. He needed to eat the mess that was currently covering his human so he could gain the muscle memory, his body wanting to move like the feline form he’d just been wearing.

“I’m _Teroha_ ,” he said, the human vocals and lips turning the native sound to the more guttural _Trowa_.

* * *

His night had been going  _shit_ . The fucking cat wouldn’t stop following him everywhere, to Wufei’s never-ending amusement, and then Relena called out of the blue to go hunt down a possessed corpse. Which, even in his field of magic, wasn’t pleasant to work with. Because corpses were up his alley, but possession was a whole different ball game. But shit like this is what kept the zombie industry booming, and Duo’d seen enough B-rated flops to warrant wiping out every shambling corpse he came across.

But the fucking _cat_. Which wasn’t a cat at all. The furry body lay empty on the alley floor, blood soaking into the dark fur, stomach sliced open and innards missing. The fucking _zombie’s_ innards were all over Duo, reeking fiercely of decay, and the container that’d held it all together was currently stretching high above him, movements jerky and awkward, as if trying to figure out how to move. Decayed patches of skin were scabbing over, healing before his eyes, and Duo blinked away the spots left from the light the thing gave off when he pulled his switch-aroo.

“I’m Trowa,” he said, as if they were meeting at a bar, offering to buy a drink. Though, Duo didn’t know if it was safe to call him _he,_ seeing as _he_ had been a _she_ not even a minute ago.

“Trowa.” His voice came out deadpan, unable to muster anything more than sheer disbelief. “That doesn’t tell me what you _are_.”

“I am me. Should I be something else?”

The fucking thing had the gall to sass him.

“You—” Duo choked, turning his head to the side and vomiting. Zombie guts smelled _really_ bad.

They tasted even worse, as he just unfortunately learned.

Hands were pulling at him, the organs, bones, and shredded meat sliding down his legs, soaking into his brand new fucking sneakers as he caught his balance. Well, there went sixty dollars into the trash can.

“Don’t eat that. It’ll make you sick. Humans,” Trowa said the last part with the same exasperation that Duo felt toward the skin-snatcher. His mind froze in disbelief.

Skin-snatcher. Skin-stealer.

“ _Skinwalker,_ ” he breathed, and Trowa tilted his head. Duo’s head tipped back, the world swaying dangerously as this sank in.

Wufei was going to lose his _shit_ over this.

* * *

_“It became obvious that the man in front of me was not my brother, but a beast which wore his skin as a shroud. A pretender, a thief. There was no love for me in his dead eyes.”  
– Ivan Barton,  Legends of the Skin-Thief_


End file.
